


Let Me Love You

by Goodonesgo



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Build up, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Porno with a plot?, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Straight up smut. 18+, Ugh I'm such a hoe sometimes, explicit - Freeform, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodonesgo/pseuds/Goodonesgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Sebastian Stan have been platonic friends for a while. After being broken up with, she turns to Sebastian and he comforts her in a very questioning way. She doesn’t care though because giving into her temptations never felt so damn good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this one. Let me know what you think… Please be kind. I feel like I just wrote a porno.

“I guess I’m just bummed out,” I sighed. “It wasn’t even that serious, but I’m really tired of disappointment.”

It was a Friday night at Sebastian’s place. I sat on his couch staring at whatever movie he had on, not really paying attention.

“You know, some things just don’t work out. Would you rather he waste your time?” Sebastian said from the kitchen of his small yet comfortable apartment.

“He seemed like a douche. What was his name? Brick? Who names their child Brick? It’s like ‘Hey, can you catch a Brick?’ His name sucks.”

I laughed as I watched him lay down on the longer part of the couch opposite of me. “Well thank you for making me laugh but not everyone can be named 'Sebastian’."

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Sebastian just screams ‘I’m handsome! My parents gave me a beautiful name so I’ll grow up to be beautiful and popular in school.’”

Sebastian burst out laughing and you couldn’t help but laugh hard with him. “Wow. You’re ridiculous.”

As you came down from your laughter you hear your phone vibrate. The sucky part about having an iPhone is that once someone texts you it automatically shows you what that person said. Remember back in the day when you had to click a button to read your texts? That was great because you could avoid every unseeable text but not with an iPhone.

I look down at my phone, my friend sent me a very dark picture. As I swipe to view the picture, finding something I didn’t want to see.

“He’s already seeing another girl?” I accidentally said out loud which made Sebastian turn his head from the T.V.

“We broke up yesterday.” I suddenly felt hot as if it were a humid day ready for a rain shower. I can feel my eyes blur. I get up and sit next to Sebastian to show him the picture my friend sent me.

“That’s from tonight. They’re at a club opening in Chelsea.”

I close my eyes as I felt Sebastian's arms around me, pulling me close towards him.

“He’s a jerk,” Sebastian said as I felt him take my phone away and put it to the side.

“You know I’m not even sad that we broke up, I’m more embarrassed. This whole thing is embarrassing.” I tried to keep my voice steady as I felt a tear come down my cheek.

“Shhhhhh.”

Sebastian let me lay in his arms for what felt like hours. Even letting me take a small 10 minute nap on his chest.

*********

As I woke up to the sound of a classic movie on in the background, Funny Face. My favorite. I wiggled a little trying to get comfortable in Sebastian’s arms. He didn’t let go and I didn’t mind. It was nice. I was comforted by his warmth. Why can’t the guys I try to date feel this warm? Instead they play that "I’m in my youth and we have to see who cares less, sex with no feelings game.” I was happy Sebastian wasn’t like that. As I laid on his chest in complete bliss, I felt his eyes fall upon me. I looked up seeing his sweet side smile.

Before I could even process the thought in my mind.

I kissed him.

My lips pressed against his smooth full lips.

Oh god, I kissed him.

I pulled away quickly. “Sorry,” I said quietly.

As I adjusted myself, slowly separating my body from his arms, I felt a tight grip and a very wicked smile cross Sebastian’s face. Which made me flutter from embarrassment.

“Sorry,” I said again.

“Don’t be.”

He was grinning a bit before I felt his lips kiss mine this time. This wasn’t a quick crashing, passionate kiss in the heat of the moment. This kiss was different. It was passionate, slow, sensual, sexy.

Despite the circumstances… It felt right.

I broke away from our kiss, already knew where this would head.

“Heeeyyy,” he said smiling. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable doing...”

He runs his fingers through my hair, petting me as if I was a baby. I paused for a second, truly wondering what the consequences of our actions will do to our friendship but in the moment I didn’t care. We kiss again, this time our tongues met and my hand slips under his sweater on to his stomach, feeling his tight abs. I can hear my phone vibrating next to him and before I can open my eyes to peak, Sebastian tosses it farther away from me. We smile in-between kisses and I feel compelled to tell him, I want him. Still in his arms, I let my hand boldly move from under his sweater to his bulge. As I lightly let my fingers give him a teasing touch.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

I grinned and nodded knowing that I couldn’t turn back from this. I couldn’t ignore my needs or this burning desire building up inside of me. I got up moving down to the floor. My hands caressed his thighs. His blue faded jeans looked tighter and I knew his cock was hard. As I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling down whatever I could to reveal his hard on, I felt his hands palm over mine.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“I wouldn’t still be here if I weren’t.”

******

I smirked, marveling at his erection as he adjusted his sitting position. I teased, licking the tip, getting a hold of his cock in my hand and gently massaging his head against my lips. I began to suck the head of his cock, stroking him with one hand, and then another. I watched him watch me. I liked watching him watch me. His hand went to the back of my head gently pushing my head further down his cock. Wanting more.

I went as far as I could before pulling him out of my mouth. Gazing at the messy saliva dripping from my mouth to his cock. I used the excess saliva to lubricant him, stroking him more, as I found myself sucking and licking his balls. Sebastian groaned in pleasure. I gave his head a good suck tasting his precum.

“Sweet.” I said smiling devilishly him. Sebastian pulled me up onto his lap, kissing me, quickly pulling my dress over my head and removing my bra. I could feel his erection between my thighs. I wanted him inside me, so badly. I started grinding my clothed pussy against his erection.

But he stops me, adjusting himself again, this time in a laying position on the couch. I felt him pull my thighs up, closer, and closer to his face until I was directly above it. I hear a rip of fabric which slightly surprised me. It was my underwear. He then threw it somewhere in the room. I lower myself, rightfully above his lips. Without hesitation he pulls my thighs down.

I feel his lips crash into my body.

This was too much. Oh my god. What are we doing?

I whimper against his tongues touch as he held my thighs steady.

Oh my god. What am I doing?  
Did I even care?

I feel myself unable to stop the cries coming out of mouth and I feel my body unable to slow my breaths. Just like that I feel my body crash in a wavering pleasure, licking me up like soft ice cream. I caught my breathe as Sebastian slide from under me and up, reaching for my body. His lips pressed the back of my neck, his hands caressed the sides of my body.

His hand ran up my thighs to my chest, they searched for my breast as he massaged both of them, giving each nipple a gently pull. He bent me over and I back myself into his crotch letting him know I wanted more. Sebastian guides his cock in his hand around my entrance only putting the head in and sliding back out.

“Tease” I said quietly.

He then slides all the way deep into my wetness. Which cause me to jump a little in a gasp. He then slides out of me again so effortlessly.

I whimper in frustration.  
He was really teasing me.

“Baby please!” I said, really wanting him more inside of me.  
“Baby? …Now I like the sound of that.”

Sebastian begins thrusting his cock inside of me. Wasting no time. I feel both his hands caress my cheeks, giving them a squeeze as he thrusted deeper. I moan each time he went deep. I couldn’t believe the amount of pleasure I felt.

“Spank me,” I asked in a half moan.

This surprised Sebastian causing him to grin. Giving each cheek attention with a little slap. Which really turned me on. He moves out of me, suggesting we lay on our sides. Side by side, I felt him part my legs, putting himself back inside of me. This time using his fingers to gently massage my clit.

“Yessssss”

I moaned in absolute delight. His lips began sucking my neck and I couldn’t muffle my moans but I tried biting my lip to stop them from escaping my mouth. His thrust become more rapid and I could feel my orgasm build up inside of me. I grab the back of his neck, turning my head to kiss him, an unstoppable moan interrupted our kiss as I felt pussy push and pull him. Sebastian moaned with me as he came. Pressing his lips against mine hard. A river of ecstasy for the both of us.

I felt his lips move to my neck.

“I hope that made things better,” he laughed.

“It certainly did."


End file.
